


Extreme Brooke-ing

by lionessvalenti



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Season/Series 04, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That buzzing sound after midnight is <em>not</em> Rachel's phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme Brooke-ing

Brooke was nearly asleep when she heard the buzzing. She lifted her head, thinking it could be her phone, which she had left on vibrate, but no, it was still on the night stand with no movement or lights flashing.

 _Maybe it's Rachel's phone_ , she thought, turning onto her other side to look at the phone, to at least see who's calling Rachel after midnight -- assuming Rachel was already asleep.

As Brooke sat up halfway, she quickly realized that it was _not_ Rachel's phone and Rachel was definitely still awake.

"What are you _doing_?" Brooke asked, horrified. She turned on the lamp, flooding the room with light.

The buzzing stopped and Rachel sat up. "What do you think I'm doing? And why are you so shocked? You do it, too. All the time. You do it so much we named it after you."

"First, I don't do it all the time. I do it occasionally. You just happened to not know how to knock. And there's no "we", you called it that. Secondly," Brooke said, holding up two fingers, "I don't do it when I'm in a room with someone else!"

"I thought you were asleep."

"That's not an excuse!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not going to Brooke myself in the bathroom. Just go to sleep."

"I can't go to sleep knowing that you're going to be.... Brooke-ing yourself in the room." Brooke shook her head. "Don't you have like a dozen guys you could be slutting it up with right about now?"

"Not when I have a test first period. Sometimes, I like to have one all for myself. Helps me sleep."

"Helps you sleep?" Brooke repeated. "Take an Ambien!"

"Now why would I waste a perfectly good Ambien on sleeping? You can be a real prude, you know that?" Rachel asked. She held up a translucent pink dildo. "I know it's impressive. If you want one of your own, I know a few good websites. It can be here in three business days."

Brooke stared at the dildo for a moment. She had one of her own, but in all of her moving, it had somehow gotten lost and she had no idea where it had ended up. She tried not to think about it as the idea of it turning up in Lucas' house was far too embarrassing to even think about.

"I am not," she said, "jealous of your vibrator."

Rachel pushed back the blankets with her free hand and scooted toward the edge of her bed. "Are you sure about that? Because I think you are."

"And I think you're a crazy bitch," Brooke replied. "I'm going to go to sleep. You can do whatever you want, but tomorrow, I'm buying earplugs." She reached for the lamp, but before she got there, Rachel's hand snapped out and grabbed Brooke by the wrist.

"Haven't you ever wanted to try it?" Rachel asked.

"I've used a vibrator, thank you very much."

"Not this. I mean..." Rachel smiled -- such a wicked smile. "Sex with a girl. Unless you and Peyton have... I mean, those rumors about her had to come from somewhere."

Brooke knew exactly where those rumors had come from, but she wasn't going to get into that now. "Peyton and I have never. And, no, I've never wanted to try it."

Rachel leaned in closer, her hand still wrapped around Brooke's wrist, and whispered, "See, I think you have. I think we all do, deep down."

"Well, I haven't," Brooke replied evenly, but even as she said the words, she felt her heart race, and she knew that -- _damn it_ \-- Rachel could feel it in the pulse point beneath her fingers.

"Don't think of it as sex," Rachel said, her mouth closer to Brooke's than ever. "Think of it as extreme Brooke-ing." Without waiting for a reply, or for permission, Rachel closed the gap between them, kissing Brooke on the lips and pushing her down onto the bed.

If Brooke had been capable of coherent thought, she would have insisted that Rachel get off her right that instant to preserve her own reputation, but as it was, Rachel's mouth was soft and warm. Unlike her soul.

Somewhere above the din of Rachel's mouth and her stupid fake breasts pressed to Brooke's body, she heard Rachel flip the vibrating dildo back on. The buzzing was louder now that it was closer to Brooke, and not muffled by blankets and Rachel's thighs.

Brooke gasped as the tip of the dildo pressed against her clit, the vibrations strong, even through her panties and thin cotton pajama bottoms.

"You like that, don't you?" Rachel murmured and Brooke decided that she hated the sound of her friend's wispy voice. Mostly because she was right.

Rachel maneuvered the vibrator so it pushed up against Brooke's clit, then pulled away, and back again until Brooke found herself thrusting up to meet it when Rachel pulled it away.

Brooke opened her eyes to look at Rachel, and she realized that Rachel wasn't just screwing with her. When she pulled the dildo away, she was pushing it between her own legs, against the seam of her tiny sleep shorts. God, were they really using the same sex toy at the same time?

Reaching up to grab Rachel's arm, Brooke cried out as she started to come, and Rachel rammed the dildo hard to between Brooke's thighs, jamming the vibrating tip right up against her clit. Brooke couldn't hold back, her eyes closed tight, whimpering as she orgasmed.

"Did that just happen?" Brooke asked breathlessly, turning her head so her hot cheek against the cool pillowcase. She could hardly believe it. She'd done a lot of outrageous and forward sexual things, but she'd only done them with guys.

"You better believe it did." Rachel leaned down and gave Brooke a peck on the cheek before cheerfully hopping out of the bed and into her own, the vibrator still whirring in her hand. She settled down on top of the blankets and turned the dildo onto herself.

Brooke tried not to watch, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. "If you tell anyone about this, I will ruin you. It'll be worse than your fat before pictures hanging up around the school."

"You seem to be forgetting something, Brooke." Rachel slid the dildo down the front of her shorts. "I don't care."

Finally, Brooke turned away, rolling over onto her other side, so she wouldn't have to look at Rachel's face, or what she was doing with the vibrator. Besides, Rachel was a liar. She cared a lot about what the people of Tree Hill thought about her. Brooke had a feeling that Rachel wouldn't say a word.


End file.
